You say goodbye, I say hello
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Gale Hawthorn has just moved away to be with his family leaving Katniss Everdeen in district 12 but when the blue eyed boy moves in next door with Katniss move on from her first love, Gale or will Peeta Mellark's attempts to make Katniss his be rendered useless. Hunger Games Modern Day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Standing at the train station saying goodbye to Gale was harder than I thought. Standing at the train station saying goodbye to my bestfriend was harder. But saying goodbye to my love topped all. Gales mom was remarrying. She had met her fiance when he was here a year before to help train in new doctors and nurses.

Elliott Hage had stayed for 7 months, longer than he was supposed to when finally he had to go back. Hazel Hawthorn had visited a lot, most weekends, when finally he proposed. Mr. Hage had to stay in district 2. Hazel decided to move Posy, vick and Rory out there but allowed Gale to stay behind since he was nearly 18. But despite my pleading and crying, Gale couldn't leave his mother to be a newlywed with 3 children so he went with.

I hated this.

Walking past the vacant Hawthorn house was hardest. Hazel had sold it to a family moving from district 11 who would be here later today at 4. I had the key and was supposed to be there to greet them.

I was pretty sure the kids were starting school tomorrow, but didn't know how old they were. If they were my age should I offer them a ride? Should I just smile hand over the key and leave? I was the one in charge of giving them a good first impression on district 12 and I was nervous.

What if the people who moved in where horrible people with snotty popular kids who drove around in fancy convertibles. Walking up the front steps to my own house I look at my old beat up 1963 Chevy C-10 Step Side. I unlock the door with my key and walk into the kitchen sitting at the table looking at our home phone. Gale's new dad was rich and had bought him a cell phone. He promised he would call when he was settled on the train for his 3 day ride. So why hadn't he! Did I miss the call?

I contemplate calling the number he left for me, but decide with my better judgement to pull out my homework. Its monday so its the only day I don't work at the bakery where I sit in front of the store from 2 until 7 at night.

I spin my pencil on my fingers thinking over my scattered thoughts, not really paying attention to the homework in front of me. I look at the clock. 2:47.

Frustrated I shove my chair back sitting in front of our old TV. I flip through channels, deciding to watch a movie playing on ABC. Some vampire movie with a sparkly vampire in love with a human. I try focusing on the pictures and words but can't. But from the drifts of dialogue I catch its pretty good.

When the movie ends I look at the clock. 3:45

I walk up to my small box room, its window faces the empty Hawthorn house aligned with Gales old bedroom window.

I pull again from the glass and to my mirror. I effortlessly braid my hair, my fingers twirling around my brown locks into the familiar pattern. Next I pull on a clean forest green T that compliments my olive skin followed by my hunting jacket and a pair of jeans.

I snatch the key of my bureau and walk out. I quickly walk down the white gray sidewalk. I go up the sidewalk that shoots straight up through the beautiful manicured yard with happy little flowers and up to the long wooden porch. I pace around for a bit before sitting on the third of four steps.

A chattering sound floats of the street I stand up quickly, waiting expectantly.

**Hey! Okay so thats chapter one of You say goodbye, I say hello!**

**PS random but, that name totally just came to me because I was humming that bettale song :) Anyway I will update soon! Reviews Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I see my sister Primrose walk by followed by her friends Rue and Abby. I sigh sitting down. Prim waves to me and I wave back wearily, sitting down.

Just as I settle down I hear a set of voices belonging to 4 males and a female. I stand up again. This time three boys with blond hair of varying shades, The youngest about my age. They are followed by a woman who looked about 40 with graying brown hair and a man a bit older than the women with blond hair.

The man and boys carry large bags while the woman carries a small purse.

"Ahh! Its nice to be back! Don't you think Martha?"

"It's better than that drab place we were living in before but this house is nothing like you describe! A mansion! pff! You got a house in the heart of the seam."

"Matha, now this is the nicest house we could afford!"

The woman, Marth rolls her eyes making her way up to me.

"What" she spits looking up at me.

"I am Katniss Everdeen. The old owners gave me the key to give to you when you came to district 12." I say, trying not to punch this lady who has gone right out and called her home district garbage.

"Well give it to me and get." I wiggle the key just above her nose before putting the jagged metal in her hand. I scoot past her to greet her family.

"Don't mind Martha. She is just sour after that train ride." The man says with a booming laughter. "I am Eric and these are my sons Ethan, Dawson and Peeta." I smile as he motions to each boy."

"Nice to meet you all." I say trying to be pleasant.

"What did you say your name was sweet cheeks?" The oldest boy, Ethan asks.

"I laugh brethaly. I'm Katniss." I turn to Eric again "I live next door with my mother, Lena and little sister Prim." Eric nodded kindly.

"Well its was nice to meet you Katniss. I hope we see you around often."

I nodd bounding down the stairs quickly and jogging to my own house, stealing one last glance at the family moving into my Gale's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up at 5 and get dressed in my hunting clothes and braid my hair on the way out the door.

I walk to the 3 foot tall wooden fence marking the edge of district 12 and let my self through the gate into the meadow. After pacing around the forest while the sun rises I only manage to catch 3 little squirrels and a wild chicken. My family isn't the richest in the district and I hunt my family's food while Prim picks wild vegetables and berries. We learned this from my mother and father when my dad was alive before getting lost in the mines one day with Gale's dad.

The forest became empty without my dad along side Gale and I, and now I feel the emptiness again without my hunting partner.

I give up walking back to the seam, the nickname for the region in our city lived. Beyond the meadow and forest I had never really left my home city of Eagan. A minor in district 12. I wonder what its like outside of my town. Is the rest of the district divided by seam versus the inner part of the town where the rich live. Is the rest of the districts in Panama like this too?

Huling open the front door, I see Prim in the kitchen mixing something. I smile and give her a kiss on the head before I retreat upstairs to shower and dress for school. As I twist my hair yet again into its braid I walk over to the window looking out. In the window of Gale's house stands a shirtless muscular boy with a tan making his blond hair look almost white.

A tight white T shirt is pulled over the toned frame as I finish of my braid with a hair tie and turn around leaving the handsome sight viewable from my window.

I tump down the stairs and see my mom sitting at the table looking at a pancake in front of her. Mom hasn't been the same since dad died 8 years ago. Shes empty. she still pulls her self to the hospital everyday and helps her patients but I've been with her. She doesn't have the same lively feel to her that she used too.

"Good morning Mom." I murmur grabbing a couple pancakes walking past the kitchen. I grab my keys of the table in the front entry and leave the house yelling bye to Prim. I walk over to my truck my boots squishing in the mud which has begun to form with the light rain.

As I climb in and start up my truck I hear a bang on the door. I glance out to see the same boy that I saw from my window smiling hesitantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I step out of the steamy shower wrapping a fluffy white towel around my waist. I use my wet arm to clear some steam off the mirror I look tired. What a way to start my first day at Eagan High. I run my fingers through my blond hair and exit the bathroom.

I walk to my room and pull out a white T shirt and some worn blue jeans. I dry off before dressing in my jeans and a pair of grey vans. I rub my towle through my hair and use my fingers to style it messily. I look around for deodorant and collagen before finding it in its appropriate cardboard box. I walk back to the dresser looking in the mirror as I spray deodorant on before catching a glimpse of someone in the house next door. I side step to I can see as a brunette drops her own towel to the ground allowing me to see down to her mid back.

Her brown locks lay messily on her slim back as she pulls on what appears to be her bottoms before clipping a white bra on then covering her back with a blue plaid top she begins to turn, fixing her hair, so I duck down grabbing my white shirt. Still backed up to the window I pull on my T shirt and smirk when I see her watching through the mirror. She turns away before I can look over at her.

I shake my head, smiling as I snatch my cell off my unmade bed and exit my room.

Down stairs I kiss my mother good bye and bump elbows with Ethan and Dawson. Who have both already graduated high school.

"Go get'em pal!" Dawson yells and Ethan whoops in response before my mother hisses at them to be quiet. I hold up my hand as a farewell before leaving the house. I start down the sidewalk before stopping.

"Bye." A girl calls from nearby as a door slams. I turn back and she gets in her car. The same plaid covered back faces me.

I walk over as she starts her truck. I smile nervously as I bang on her door. She looks confused but I see something spark in her eye. I give myself a thumbs up in my head.

"Hey. I'm Peeta. I just realized that I have No clue how to get to school." I laugh nervously as I feel my palms clam up.

"Eagan high?" I nodd. "Hop in."

I smile and thanks and jog around the truck pulling open the door forcefully when it sticks and haul myself up.

"So."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Need a ride home?" I ask once when can see the school.

"Um yeah if you could give me a ride." Peeta says nervously

"Meet me at my truck after school." I turn the car into a nice spot near the school and climb out.

"Oh hey! Do you know where Caster's English is?" He calls after me

"Yeah. I have her. I'll show you." I lead him to a second floor classroom and take a seat in my normal seat. I glance over at Gale's old seat. Gale and I had every class together and he was really my only friend. There was Madge in science and Delly in homeroom sure but that wasn't going to cut it. Peeta walks in and introduces himself. He had such a pleasant smile and charming voice as he spoke to Ms. Caster. I couldn't help wonder if it was him who had gotten Gale's room. Would I see Peeta everyday. I drifted back to life as Peeta approached pointing at the seat next to me.

"Hello? Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Go ahead."

"Day dreaming before school even starts. Bad sign Everdeen." He smirks as he turns to the teacher but the smile lingers longer than a joking manner.

I look towards the window next to my desk trying to avoid seeing my angry blushing face. After class I collect my things Peeta approaches.

"I was thinking my boyfriend if you must know. Your seat was his old one."

"What happened to him?" Peeta asks sincerely

"He moved." I say flatly. "Out of your new house." I tack on to the end, picking up my stuff.

"Hey wait up!" He calls. "I have Foster next. Where's that."

I gron. "Follow me. I have him too."

After school I am pissed. Peeta had all my classes. And Homebase. And lunch hour. And now I had to drive him home.

This boy was stuck like glue.

"Um so I was thinking... You want to come over and study?" He looks nervous again. "I mean I know we've had all of the same classes together and I don't mean to be a pain but. Um yeah want to?"

I think about it, then shrug.

"Sure." I pull into his driveway. "I'll be over soon. I need to call Gale."

"Okay. See you soon!"

I wait for him to hop out and close the door before I drive away.

At home I call Gale's cell twice then home phone once before giving up. I frustratedly pick up my old backpack and jog over to Peeta's. I am still clicking the doorbell when Ethan opens the door and smirks.

"Peeta! There's that girl at the door."

"Thanks." I say nodding at him. He opens the door as Peeta walks around the corner. The house is familiar but different.

"Hi. Um want to come up to my room?"

"Sure." I say with a nod. We run up the stairs and enter Gale's old room. Its weird in here. Gales room was repainted white to cover the dark green walls and without the dark color the room feels a hundred times bigger.

I smile and glance around the room before sitting on the blue comforter covering the twin size bed.

"So what do you want to start with?" Peeta asks sitting on the bed on top of his pillows. I shrug.

"Math? I suc at math."

"Yeah sure." He pulls out his newly covered math book and I feel ashamed putting my ratty old book next to me.

We breeze through the problems at lightening speed. The math seeing easier once Peeta has explained it to me in a different way. We read the assigned pages of the Giver which peeta and I have both read before then just chat.

"So you wanna like watch a movie or something or just hang out."

I shrug. "What movies do you have?"

"Um, how about Town crier ever seen it?"

:"No. Is it any good? I heard its stupid."

"If by stupid you mean the worlds best horror movie ever"

I laugh. "Sure." We walk down stairs to the liveing room where Ethan and Dawson watch a football game.

"Where watching town crier. Wanna watch?"

"Sure" Dawson nods. Ethan shrugs and pops out the footrest on his chair. Dawson kicks his feet over the side of the love seat he sits in and I plop down on a three seat couch tucking my feet around my side resting my arm and head on the arm rest.

Peeta pops in the movie the sits on the other end of the couch with his feet out and arms sprawled out.

The movies good. At 8 Martha yells at the boys to eat then glares at me until I am done saying bye to Peeta and collecting my things. I wave once more before walking outside where the sun is almost set and running back to my own house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wake up and glance at the Everdeens. Its 6 and once again Katniss stands in front of her dresser right where I can see her She clips on a black bra and puts a white and black top over. She watches as I pull on a blue T shirt again and I wonder what she is thinking.

Her face tells me she is sad but the look in her eyes tells me something different. Unreadable.

I go down stairs ruffling out my hair and grabbing my bag. Katniss is walking up to my door when I pull it open.

"I thought you might want a ride." She says before looking down at a crack in the sidewalk then turns away

"Oh. Yeah sure. I can drive... if you want." I offer.

"Fine. You have to double pump the clutch but other then that its easy to drive." I nod.

The truck is a breeze to drive. It moves across the hot blacktop slickly. I pull into the same spot as Katniss and notice this must be where she always parks. I didn't notice yesterday but she must be one of the more popular people to have this spot reserved. We go to Casters and sit in the same spots. Katniss looks out the window during work time despite my attempt to talk to her until I give up and she looks at her paper.

After class we go to Fosters math and study hall before lunch. I didn't have lunch yesterday because I was supposed to be in the principal's office going over some papers and documents while I ate... even though the principal never showed. So now I am faced with trying to find a seat at lunch. I o through the line buying school lunch and pay the $3.20 due before walking out into the big open cafeteria. Immediately I see Katniss with a blond girl and I decided to approach.

"Mind if I sit here." I ask walking up to there table. Katniss shrug and the blond girl looks up with a smile.

"I'm Madge!" She says tapping a spot next to her at the round table fit to sit 8 people. I slide into the seat and open the plastic cover over the foam soup cup.

"I'm Peeta." I say quickly remembering that 'Madge' already introduced her self.

"Where'd you move from?" Madge prompts.

"Eleven. My parents are moving here to take over the bakery nearby from my Grandpa." This gets Katniss's attention.

"Pillsbury bakery?" She asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I work there... and I sort of need the money that I am getting but Mr. Mellark didn't mention it would be under new ownership."

"Duh. Why else did the Mellark family move to district 12!" Madge exclaims.

Katniss blushes a deep crimson. "I guess I never knew there last name..."

I laugh gently before addressing Katniss's concern "Oh, well my parents want to keep the current staff. They are putting everyone on paid probation for a while. The bakery closed though this week while my parents get settled."

"I knew old man Mellark was a little off but I wonder why he wouldn't just tell me."

I shrug. "I think he just wasn't sure my mom would agree to move." I say with a laugh.

Katniss cracks a smile. "Yeah she seemed really thrilled to be moving to the love seam of district 12."

After that Madge Katniss and I go into an easy banter. Before the end of lunch I invite the girls over again to study. Katniss promises to come over after called that Gale kid again and Madge says she will ask her driver to bring her over. With that Katniss and I head to 4th hour and part ways with Madge.

…

Madge was going to be over later but I didn't really care and Katniss was off to call beloved Gale who she had apparently hasn't heard from since he left. So I figured I had at least 30 minutes. I run quickly upstairs and take off my t shirt from the day rabidly pulling out an identical t shirt. I tug off my jeans and hop in the shower scrubbing off sweat from gym class and washing my hair. I jump out drying off and pulling on my clothes. Then put on deodorant and cologne then I used to save for dates with my old girlfriend back in 11. I towel dry my hair my hair then frustrated, I run into my parents room grabbing my mothers blow dryer.

I am just finishing when I hear to doorbell ring.

I run my fingers through my hair then jog down stairs pulling open the door.

"Hi Ka- Hi?"

"Hi! A perky girl with long blue hair hair and a fluorescent blue top and white jeens says with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm Effie!"

"Good to know..."

"I heard you were new to the area, and I moved her 5 years ago so I know how tough it can be not knowing anyone... So I brought cookies and was hoping we could hang out!"

"Well... I am actually waiting for two friends to come over but, and you just walked into my house. Listen you seem nice but I don't know you."

"But you could." She smirks stepping towards me. I step sideways causing her to pout.

"Yeah okay well. I'll take the cookies but..."

"But they'll cost you." She smile wider. I raise one eyebrow but and dumb struck as she kisses me. I grab the door frame behind me with my left hand before shoving her off.

"That's is out!"

Effie glares before stooping down to pick up the cookies, purposely sticking her butt in my face. When she stands up I reach over her taking the cookies.

"Like you said... That's going to cost you. I hold the cookies up. And she squeaks out an annoyed huff before marching out.

I roll my eyes taking a cookie from under the wrap over the paper plate, and go up stairs.

I throw my room into order and stash the deodorant and cologne in the dresser drawer.

I hear the doorbell ring and I jog down stairs once more opening the door to see Katniss.

* * *

So longer then some of my other chapters? Yes! Thanks for reading! I am writing another chapter and will have it up sometime tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I ring the doorbell and wait for a minute. I had changed into some jean shorts and a dark green t-shirt before coming over but standing there suddenly felt under dressed.

"Hey." Peeta says coolly opening the door.

"Hey. Madge called she can't make it."

"That's fine. What do you want to do?"

"I dunno." I say walking in.

"Well i'm in the mood for a movie." Peeta announces.

I shrug. "What movie?"

"Bell keeper." He says with a smirk.

I give him a questioning look.

"The sequel to Town Crier!"

"Nice." I respond rolling my eyes, walking over to the living room. I kick of my sneakers and lay against one armrest propping my feet against the other arm rest on the couch.

Peeta sticks in the movie but instead of sitting on the arm chair or loveseat he scoops up my feet sits down and dumps them onto his lap. I shiver at the contact but ignore the feeling.

"Gale pick up?" He asks, fast forwarding in through the previews.

"No..." I grumble.

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

He clicks play movie and we watch the movie in a comfortable silence. It's not until the movie ends that I realize we are the only ones home. The emptiness of the house makes me uncomfortable so we work on homework in the living room. Until I need to go home to take care of things around home.

We spend next two days like this. I do my morning routine including Peeta getting ready for the day Peeta drives my truck to school. After school we go watch the final two movies in the Town Crier series, do homework then I go home.

Over the weekend we don't hang out but monday Peeta pulls into my drive first with his fancy new car. He drives us to school and we park in my spot. The school days normal. After Peeta drives me to work when I learn he's a baker in the back. After we go to his house and watch a movie while we do homework and halfway through Dawson and Ethan join. The week follows this pattern followed by the weekend without seeing each other.

Monday when Peeta drives me to school I hear conversations of students who are looking at Peeta and I. Many speculating that we are dating.

As we sit down in Casters, a girl, Clove and her friend Glimmer and there little monkey in the middle, Cato, who doesn't seem to commit to one of the girls, but has no problem switching back and forth between whose bed he's sleeping in, walk by our desk.

Glimmer snickers at Peeta and I but is quickly distracted when Cato drapes his arm around Clove. To which she runs back to the door taking the hand of Cato's best friend Marvel and leads Marvel over to the opposite side of the room to sit away from Cato and Clove. I smirk at Peeta, holding back a laugh.

By lunch Madge has gone home sick so its just Peeta and I at our table.

"Hey. So I was wondering if maybe you want to go to a movie this weekend..."

"You mean pay $10 for a ticket and $20 for food when we can have free movies and food at your house?" I ask pointedly.

"Kat..." Peeta complains.

I laugh "Sorry. But you mean... Like a date?"

"Um yeah." Peeta admits a bit embarrassed.

"Peeta... I'm dating Gale..."

"You mean that jerk who hasn't called you for 2 weeks."

"That would be the one."

"So."

I shrug. "Sure. It will be fun."

"Cool! We can set a time later."

I nod before we go back to eating and just talking.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I am skipping ahead about two. Peeta and Katniss are now dating. Gale finally talked to Katniss about 2 weeks after Peeta and Katniss started dating and they have that "just friends relationship now. Any questions? Didn't think so. On with the story.

Chapter 8

It was Sunday so Peeta was over at my house. We were sitting in the living room doing homework... sorta, when the phone rang.

I moved my lips from Peeta's and ran over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Prim?" a male voice asks.

"No. Her older sister." I say through my teeth into the phone. Wondering who could possibly be calling my baby sister.

"Kat?"

"Gale?"

"Yeah."

"Um Hi."

"Hey. I am coming back to district 12 for spring break and I was hoping I could crash at your place."

"Well, I'm not going to be here for break... I'm going to 10 for the week."

"I don't care. I'd be cool to see you but I really want to come back and visit everyone. I'm only there for 3 days..."

I glance back at Peeta who presses his lips together into a sort of smile. I sigh. "Yeah I don't care."

"Really? Thanks Kat!"

"Anytime. See ya." I don't wait for his reply before I click the phone down.

"Who was that?" Peeta asks as I sit down leaning into his chest.

"Gale. He's coming to 12 for break and needs a place to crash."

"Okay." He answers simply.

We return to homework polishing off english essays for Casters before Peeta heads home for the night. After a quick dinner I flop onto my bed with a sigh.

I was so excited for my vacation with the Malarks. The best part was Mrs. Malark was staying back at home.

I closed my eyes snuggling under my comforter dreaming about the upcoming trip. My first trip out out of Eagan.

…

I look at the open suitcase on my bed. _Toothbrush. Hair brush. Shampoo and conditioner. Wait no. Are you kidding me. What am I going to do with two conditioners!_ I run down the hall and exchange one bottle for a shampoo.

_Okay Shampoo and conditioner. Swimsuit. Beach towel. Bath towel. Clothes. Underwear. Shoot I need bras._

"Bra's Bra's Bra's" I murmur digging through my drawers. I pull out two sports bras and a tan bra to before checking to confirm I have my white bra on.

_Okay. Hiking boots. Okay check. Flip flops. Red heels. No no no. I'm too tall in heels. I can't be taller than my boyfriend. Flats. Flats. Flats. Madge._

I run down stairs and grab the home phone. I punch in Madge's number 3 times before I get it right.

"Hello?"

"Madge?!"

"This is." She says coolly in her normal cheery voice.

"Madge. Do you own red flats? I know it weird but-"

"Haha yeah I do. I'll bring them over so you can keep packing."

"Thanks you're a lifesaver!"

"No prob. See you soon!"

"Bye." I dropped the phone into its cradle then ran back upstairs.

_Money._ I thought, getting back on task as I grab my wallet checking how much money's in it. _Okay. Good. Instant camera. Reams of photo paper. What do I need. What do I need?! Makeup. Makeup's good. Sunscreen. SPF... 50? Nope. 30? sure. Into the suitcase it goes. Okay. Dress. I grab my dress bag._ The dress that coasted me 4 months of saving. _Done. Door get the door. Its Peeta. I look like crap. No its Madge. Cool she has the shoes. Say thanks._

"Thanks."

"Anytime girly!"

_Made said something. What was it? Just smile. Gosh I am a nervous wreck._

"Have fun! And loosen up. You look like someone killed your cat."

"I'd be having a party if Buttercup died." I say with a laugh.

"Thanks again." I say holding up the shoes.

Madge nods. "Bye!" She calls walking from the door.

I run upstairs and throw the shoes into my bag.

I take a breath before closing the bag. Then I haul the bag onto the floor.

I peek into Prim's room. It's only 6am so she is still sleeping. I give her a kiss on the check, then stick my head into my mom's room.

"Bye." I whisper before going down stairs. I grab a power bar unwrapping it and scarfing it down.

I drag my roller bag on the end of the road then up Peeta's driveway.

"Hi!" I exclaim when Peeta opens the door. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You bring stuff for the train ride?"

"Shoot. No." I say annoyed with my self

"Aren't you glad I told you to come early." He says with a wink.

"Sure, sure." hitting him. Ofcorse the train didn't come at 7 it came at 8. I was just to stupid to look at my ticket.

Peeta smiles. "Come on i'll help you. Be right back!" Peeta calls into the house.

We walk over to my house and up to my room.

"Bring ear buds, a book or two, CD's if you want, that little pillow you have, like the one with the frogs on it. Maybe a blanket."

"Sir, yes sir." I say, saluting. Peeta rolls his eyes then pulls me in for a heated kiss. We break apart a minute later and I laugh.

"You want to go right?" I say raising an eyebrow and smirking before turning around sharply. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around my waist and a squeal as he picks me up spinning me around until I am dizzy and laughing. He leans over my shoulder, kissing me. I turn, deepening the kiss, intertwining my left finger into his hair, the other hand resting on his shoulder.

I sigh after about two minutes pulling away. I smile and give him a quick kiss before collecting the needed items for the train ride.

…

The train is... WOW! A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling of the first room we entered while boarding the train. Granite tables and blue velvet chairs sit neatly in the room. Pastries, fruit, candies and refreshments sat out. The walls had a fancy looking blue pattern and the framing around the door and along the floor was made from shiny platinum.

Peeta had told me to dress nice so I had assumed my blue dress with some black flats would suffice. When I had been in the car asking about my outfit Peeta had reassured me many time I was fine. But the people milling in and out of the room told me different. I looked like a girl in her maid uniform compared to these people.

That woman walking by is in an expansive pink dress with 4 inch heels. That man eating the sticky bun had green hair and a green suite. The little girl who just walked through the door was in an orange dress with a train and her hair worn high. Everyone of them looked nicer than me.

"Capital people." Peeta murmurs pulling me along. We find our seats in a room with long couches fitting 3 people, the tall backs each have a small flat screen. Trays folded down in front of each seat hold a hot towel and glass of water.

Peeta points to one row of seats and ushers me in. Ethan, Dawson and Mr. Mellark sit in th row in front of us. I notice in our row there are only two trays folded down and Peeta explains that it either means we are the only two in the row, in which I smile at. Or that someone else has the final seat in the row... In which I frown upon.

The train starts moving a woman's voice comes over the intercom.

"Welcome to capital train 259. We would like to thank you for choosing to ride in style. For your convenience, Data pod's are located in front of your seat and serve as your multi-function touch screen tablet for everything you need to know about our train. Including maps of the train, attendant call button and if you flip to channel 3 of the TV function the movie silver lining will be playing. Please feel free to wander about the train and help yourself to complimentary food and drink. Thank you and enjoy your ride!"

I look over at Peeta. "Want to walk around with me? I want to explore some."

He shrugs. "Sure." I stand up at letting Peeta out before taking his hand.

**Its midnight but I just finished this. After buying sheet music and editing my fanfic profile. Well I am off to play piano. I really should have stopped after the second Coca-cola. Hey if you have time scroll pretty far down on my fanfic profile and read my "what crazy is to me." Love you all! :)**

**-Anna E.C.**

**Ps I would love a beta for this story so please PM me. Review for my little Peeta Kat moment! But I really need a beta who is willing who help me write some if you people want me to make things hotter between them. Just saying.**

**Thanks and have a lovely evening.**


End file.
